Jade Black the Daughter of Sirius
by misskrazykiwi
Summary: Sirius is gone yet he left an unknown daughter to Hogwarts, her name is Jade. How will the students react to this secret when they find out at Hogwarts?
1. At the Station

My first fan fiction! Crosses Fingers Reviews?

(I only own Jade Black and maybe characters in the future?)

---------

Chapter 1 – First Year for Jade

Jade looked around to find platform 9 and 3/4, her father told her about it before. All you had to do was…her thoughts were interrupted at the sight of a large red-headed family.

"Might as well follow them…" she shrugged.

Jade followed the family close enough to notice that there was a red headed boy and a ruffled dark hair boy standing together.

"They look about my age," she thought to herself.

Jade dragged her luggage behind her and pulled them close to the two lanky boys. She stopped right in front of them, let go of her luggage, and smiled a small but sweet smile.

"I'm Jade Bl---", she stopped in her tracks not wanting to reveal her last name, "Uhh…Jade! I'm Jade!"

The dark haired boy smiled back, "I'm Harry Potter" He reached to shake her hand. The boy noticed his friend wasn't greeting Jade so he elbowed him in the ribs. The red head was busy shoving his rat into his shirt pocket. Jade waited until he introduced himself.

"Oh, right! I'm Ronald Weasley, but I go by Ron." he said to Jade.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before at school, but you look the same age as us…" Harry commented.

Jade knew this question would come up sooner or later in their introductions. "Well, I didn't actually go to school before this, but I should be in the same year as you guys. I'm 16 so that would make me 6th year, right?"

"Yeah, we're in 6th year too. Dumbledore might put you in first year."

Jade winked at Harry and Ron, "I have a feeling I'll be put in 6th year." She looked at the clock in the train station and then said, "Should we go now?"

They entered Platform 9 and ¾ and hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express.

--------------------------------------

And that's my first chapter! You like? Reviews please! Sorry it was short!


	2. The Trio Learns

I promise this chapter will be longer! Thanks advice for the first review! ;)  
  
-----------  
  
"We have to wait for our friend..." Harry said.  
  
"Her name is Hermione!" Ron added quickly.  
  
Jade looked around and saw a girl coming towards them with big, bushy hair. "Is that her?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded in unison.  
  
The girl was now standing next to them. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Hermione....and you are?"  
  
"I'm Jade." She told her simply.  
  
After the second introductions were made the trio and Jade made their way to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"This is the only compartment that's empty, come on guys!", Hermione said while pointing out a compartment in the middle of the train. The four teens made their way into the 4 seats. Harry took a seat by Ron so the 2 girls ended up sitting by each other. Jade looked around at her new friends. She noticed that Harry was looking a bit down.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" asked Jade looking worried.  
  
Harry looked surprised and then answered, "Oh, I'm just thinking about my old dog, he died a while back..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." mumbled Jade.  
  
"Pad foot?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Jade stared at Harry with surprise. How did they know Padfoot?!?  
  
"Is something wrong Jade?"  
  
"You....you know Padfoot?!?" Jade stuttered.  
  
The trio looked at Jade in astonishment.  
  
"We can't be talking about the same thing can we??" "Sirius...Black?" Jade whispered in a questioning voice as quietly as she could.  
  
The trio just stared.  
  
"He's my dad...I'm Jade Black."  
  
Everyone in the compartment jumped all of a sudden. Questions and statements popped out of everyone.  
  
"He's your FATHER?!"  
  
"So THAT'S why you didn't go to school until this year!"  
  
Jade nodded at all of them. "I didn't want to tell anyone in case they got the wrong impression! You understand don't you?"  
  
The trio just looked at the girl who shocked them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we understand. It's just that's just really hard to believe that we found the actual daughter of Sirius in one day, without looking." Harry stated.  
  
Jade smiled and shrugged, "But how do YOU guys know him?"  
  
"That's kinda a long story..."  
  
"In short, Sirius found Harry."  
  
"Why would he want to find Harry?" Jade said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well Sirius is kind of his Godfather don't ya know..."  
  
"What?!?" Jade screamed while jumping up. 


	3. The New Acquantinces

Here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you like! =)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"How on Earth could my dad be Harry's godfather?"  
  
Harry explained to Jade about how his father died, and all about third year when he met Sirius. Once Harry was done Jade sighed, then said, "I see..."  
  
The silence was broken when Ron asked, "So what HAVE you been doing for the past years when you weren't at school?"  
  
Jade smiled and answered, "Funny you should ask, I thought someone would have found out by now." She looked around and the three teens shook their heads. Jade continued, "Well while my dad was out hiding, in Azkaban, and looking for you I had nothing to do at home."  
  
"Where was that? The old Black house?"  
  
"Where the Order of the Phoenix was last year?"  
  
"Yup!" Jade exclaimed, clearly enjoying to tell this story. "My dad was of course skilled in spells and Defense of the Dark Arts, so I studied while he was gone! It's not like I had anything to do."  
  
Hermione looked impressed.  
  
Ron commented, "Looks like you and Hermione are gonna be close friends..."  
  
Harry ignored Ron's comment and said louder, "So that's why you said you wouldn't be put in 1st year..."  
  
"Exactly! Well I need to head to the bathroom."  
  
Jade got up and slid the door open. She walked out of her compartment and just when she did a boy with metallic blonde hair ran into her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jade said embarrassingly.  
  
The boy with blonde hair looked as, if he was about to yell at her, but then he gave a sly smile and said as sweetly as his cold face could, "Why, hello! I'm Malfoy, Draco that is."  
  
"I'm Jade." She said looking oddly surprised. She noticed two ugly big brutes behind the quite good-looking blonde.  
  
"Ahh, I see your looking at my posse, this is Crabbe and Goyle," pointing at the two boys behind him, "Would you mind leaving us so we can be alone?" Malfoy winked at Jade while Crabbe and Goyle went into a compartment near the front of the train. Jade began to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm, I think Harry might be waiting for me" and she turned around slowly. Malfoy grabbed her arm.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What did I say??" Jade said now beginning to get scared.  
  
"You hang out with Harry?"  
  
"Umm, yes...is that bad?"  
  
"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be with someone as stupid as Harry. You should hang out with people...like me!"  
  
Jade now realized how stuck up and mean this boy was but his charm kept her stationary. Draco leaned closer and whispered, "How would you like to be my girlfriend?" Disgusted, Jade tried pushing the blonde off of her but it was useless since he was strong and she was pinned against the wall. Draco kept trying to get close to Jade's lips but at the last second she turned away. Hearing the noise two red-headed twins walked out of the compartment right in front of them.  
  
"Help me!" Jade mumbled still fighting Draco. She noticed the bright red hair and remembered seeing them at the train station. "They must be Ron's brothers..." Jade thought.  
  
The two twins heard Jade's cried for help and they moved out of the doorway. One of the twins grabbed Malfoy and pulled him back. The other twin grabbed Jade away from him and started asking her if she was ok. Malfoy, completely red in the face, stomped off to the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle went into.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" Jade exclaimed while letting out a relieved sigh.  
  
"No problemo!" The twins said together with a smile.  
  
"You must be Ron's brothers right?"  
  
"Yes indeed, I'm Fred and this is my twin George!"  
  
"Nice to meet you both!" Jade greeted them, shaking both of their hands.  
  
"Which compartment are you in?"  
  
Jade pointed to the one where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still chatting.  
  
The twins escorted her to the compartment. Fred opened the door and Jade slipped in.  
  
"I see you met my brothers..." Ron murmured.  
  
Jade nodded and the twins were off.  
  
"Did you get to see what happened in the aisle? We heard a commotion out there." Hermione questioned looking worried.  
  
"Oh that...." Jade replied while rolling her eyes, "I just met Draco Malfoy and your brothers Ron saved me. That Malfoy has some serious issues!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Malfoy is the most rude, selfish, pompous, prat there is!" Hermione explained with anger building inside of her.  
  
"So all of you guys hate him?" Jade asked the trio.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"How come?"  
  
-----------  
  
Nice little ending huh? =) 


	4. Clearing Things Up

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I just have been way way way to busy with school! Hope you like! D Took me long to write it....

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, let me tell you! He is selfish, rude, and ignorant....", Hermione said with utter anger.

"Malfoy just has a way of making everyone feel inferior. He thinks he's better than everyone just because he's got connections from his father and every girl "wants" him. He adds a few nasty remarks here and there."

"A few?", Ron said in distress, "We just flat out hate the guy! He makes fun of me just because I'm poor. He makes fun of Hermione because her parents are muggles and he makes fun of Harry because he thinks he wants attention. Frankly I just think he's jealous of Hermione's intelligence and Harry's popularity. But then again, there is always something wrong with somebody according to him!"

Jade nodded with understanding. "Huh...I see. Did he ever....umm...act like this to you Hermione?"

Hermione started to turn into a light shade of red, "Well actually..."

Harry noticed Hermione's nervousness so he butted in, "Well it looks like he's chosen you. He hasn't done that to many girls..."

Jade snorted, "Glad that's over...."

"I wouldn't bet on it! Malfoy has always gotten what he wants and you seem to be the exception. Which is unusual since most girls would die to be with him!" Ron's string of factual thoughts was interrupted by a loud smack that ended on Ron's left arm.

A small boy with blonde hair walked into the compartment. "You guys better change! We're almost here!"

"Thanks Colin!", Harry said with a fake smile.

Jade realizing she never actually made it to the bathroom she stepped out of her compartment and followed the signs that pointed to the bathroom, this time making sure she didn't run into anything foul. Walking down the aisle she noticed Draco pushing around that small blonde she met earlier named Colin. Stepping nearer she noticed that Colin was being badly beat up.

Grabbing Draco's arm firmly she said, "Stop it! What do you think your doing to him! You have no right to...." Jade stopped talking since she found herself eye to eye with the metallic blonde himself while the other boys including Colin disappeared.

"What do you think your doing here missy? Think you can stop me? Ya, well I like a girl that's rough." While saying this he thrusted her into an empty compartment in the very back of the train. "Looks like we're back to where we started huh?"

"I can't believe you! All you do is try to get me to go out with you or kiss you! I don't even know you! Why don't you try getting to know me first?"

"Not my style babe." Jade slapped Draco right in the face.

"Draco...you are one pig!" After saying this she felt his grip get less tense. She looked at him confused.

"No one calls me Draco, not even my mom. Why did you do that?" Draco looked completely mystified.

"How is that such a big deal? It's your name isn't it?" Draco then completely lessened his grip and started to walk away from Jade.

"Your different you know that..." Draco mumbled.

"In a good way I hope." Jade mumbled back while getting up from the seat. She then looked at Draco and became even more confused that he was just staring at her just because she said his real name.

Draco saw her look and replied to it, "I know you may not think it's such a big deal, but it really is. I don't know how to explain it, it just is."

"I hope your not going to act this silent all the time _Draco_." Jade said.

"Hey, well don't bet on it! Your gonna be mine and I'm going to get you the way I normally do."

"If you mean being a pompous jerk, GOOD LUCK!"

"You know you can't resist me Jade. I'm just the guy for you and you know it. Girls would DIE just to be with me."

"So I've heard!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"You just watch out my sweet Jade, sometime in the future I'm going to be telling you I told you so!"

"Don't bet on it Draco!"

"Would you just stop calling me that already?" Draco said building with anger.

"I have the right to call you whatever I want, ESPECIALLY since it's your name!" Jade stomped out of the doorway back to her newly made friends. Draco did the same.

Jade nor Malfoy knew just what happened. Draco had become speechless and Jade said she liked the cruel Malfoy, an odd for both of them.

As Draco reunited with Crabbe and Goyle he still had the dazed look on him with a hint of fury.

"What's wrong mate?"

"That Jade girl is some chick..."

"You're telling me! Finest girl I've seen all year!" Goyle snorted.

"Not like that idiot! I mean personality wise, she has this way with words..." Draco seeing that his posse was looking at him confused he added, "Ahh what am I telling you guys for! It's not like you have any experience with girls!"

Crabbe spoke up, "Maybe we don't have experience but we can tell you have the hots for that girl!

"Going to be a hard one to catch this year, huh Malfoy?"

"Oh shut it Goyle..."

Jade started to wonder about how things at Hogwarts were going to be for her this year. Already she met new friends and had a boy crazy about her. "This is going to be some year!" she said to her self quietly while opening the compartment door.

"How can I possibly like that mean, bully of boy!?!" Jade thought to herself. Maybe it was because he was charming, or maybe it was because he did this to all the girls, or maybe they were just meant for each other.

-----------------------------------------------

Not my best chapter...I know...kind of lost in though! And don't worry, no more chapters over the train! Please review though! Thankies!


	5. Getting Sorted

Wow I haven't update in forever…about time no? ;)

I noticed my chapters were pretty short… I'll try and make them longer! I can't promise anything though, this one will probably turn out short. --

-------------------------

Students arrive at Hogwarts while first years get sorted to their houses.

-----

"Hey Malfoy, your _lover_ just went on stage", Goyle said saying lover as slowly as he could.

Malfoy reacted as he normally would, by simply hitting him. His eyes still drifted up towards the stage.

-----

"Look, it's Jade on the stage! I guess she's getting sorted with the first years since she's new", Hermione said intelligibly.

"I hope she's in Gryffindor. Padfoot was, wasn't he?" Ron questioned.

"Shh…they're about to sort her." Harry said holding up a finger to his mouth motioning for his friends to be quiet.

----

"And now we have a new student joining us, she's entering the 6th year. Please welcome, Jade Black!" announced Dumbledore.

Students murmured about her last name, but after that no one thought twice about it. It was just a coincidence to them that she had the same last name as an alleged crazed murderer.

At the Slytherin table Malfoy gave a thoughtful look when he heard her last name. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

Jade walked confidently up the stage. "I don't know why people are scared to get sorted. It's just a hat!" She rolled her eyes.

The sorting hat was placed on her head and a weird feeling went through Jade's body. The sorting hat began speaking to her. Jade couldn't tell if he was speaking out loud or not.

"You have intelligence no doubt…there is definitely some darkness about you…but overall you have courage surging through you." "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Claps were heard around the Great Hall, especially the Gryffindor table.

Jade smiled and walked gracefully off the stage. She took a seat at the very welcoming table.

The boy to the right of her announced himself to be Seamus Finnegan. Harry sat in front of her, Hermione to her left, and Ron next to Harry.

"Yay, you're in our house! You're going to have so much fun in Gryffindor!" Hermione said joyfully.

Jade gave a wide smile and watched a few first years get sorted.

"Hey, I was wondering." Jade asked looking towards Harry and Ron, "how good is the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"It's fantastic! Harry's a seeker you know!" Ron said delighted that the subject of quidditch came up.

Harry shook his head with a quaint smile. "You interested in playing?"

Hermione was pleased that Harry wasn't being sexist about who could play quidditch or not.

"Wow I would love that! I've practiced a bit on my own. I think I could be a decent chaser."

The conversation stopped when Dumbledore announced the feast would begin. Immediately students started chowing down on the delicious food.

Malfoy couldn't stop staring at the new Gryffindor.

So far Jade was enjoying her life at Hogwarts.


	6. Potions Class and The Library

I screwed up on the year this takes place. I think it's supposed to be 6th year? I might fix it later, but for now just deal with it! )

If I have any spelling mistakes please forgive me. As soon as I'm done writing it I immediately submit it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jade hurried toward her class. It was her first day of potions class and she didn't want to be late. Judging by her friend's comments, Snape didn't seem too nice. She rushed into the class.

Jade wasn't late at all. She took a seat next to Harry with Ron and Hermione next to them.

"Hey Jade! Looks like you found the dungeon all right." Harry said fixing his supplies for Potions.

"Yup! I'm just glad Snape isn't here yet."

"Hey, when do you have DADA?" Ron asked.

"DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts… all of us have the same class."

"Oh… I'm not taking it! I passed a test before I came here to see if I had to take it or not."

"Wow I wish I could do that!" Ron said amazed.

"IF you could pass!" Hermione said smugly, "What class are you taking instead?"

"Nothing." Jade said simply, "I talked to the Gryffindor quidditch team captain and he said I could practice on the field during my free period."

"Does that mean you're on the team?" Harry questioned.

"I think so…"

Snape burst in before the conversation could go any further.

"NO TALKING! Begin the potion on the board." Snape ordered.

"Great…he's here." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Weasley is that you talking? I should have known." Snape said while writing on the board. He turned around, "Ahh…a new student?". He walked to his desk and shuffled through some papers.

"Black…Jade Black is it?" Snape asked raising one eyebrow.

Jade nodded.

As soon as Malfoy heard her name he whipped his head in her direction. He forgot she was going to be in this class. Students around the class started mumbling again.

"Stop talking and get on with your work!" Snape said while abruptly sitting at his desk. He immersed himself in grading.

Potions went by as slow as ever. Jade kept looking at the clock to see when this dreadful class would be over. Every time she looked at the black clock on the wall she noticed Malfoy looking at her with this sly look on his face. He didn't even try looking away when he realized she saw him. He only gave her a wink and she looked away disgustingly.

Potions class was over and it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in the Great Hall later on. I have to go find this book in the library." Jade announced to the trio.

"Turning into Hermione are you?" said Harry with a little wink.

Hermione look angry but Jade just smiled and walked off. As Jade was making her way to the library she was thinking about Harry's wink. Somehow it was so much sweeter and it made her smile. Draco's wink wanted to make her throw up.

She nodded toward the librarian and walked over to shelf and started searching for the book. Suddenly Jade turned around when she felt strong hands grab her waist.

She had the feeling it was that pig Malfoy.

"Hello beautiful." Draco said smoothly.

"What do YOU want?" Jade said slipping under his arms. She sat down at an empty table. Actually the whole library was empty, even the librarian seemed to go off somewhere. Lunch break perhaps?

_Great time to be alone… _thought Jade shaking her head.

She started flipping through the pages of the book and immediately stopped when she noticed the blonde sat down across from her.

"Why do you hate me so?" Draco questioned with a seemingly innocent smile. Seemingly being the key word.

"Oh let me see…" Jade started with a scowl, "You're rude to my friends, you treat girls as possessions, you're popularity is based on everyone being afraid of you…"

"Okay okay! I get the point." said Malfoy obviously offended that she actually answered the question.

"The only thing you've actually got going for you are your looks!"

This surprised Malfoy and he looked up at her with a huge grin.

"Which don't affect me at all, I see right through them!" Jade said annoyed by the fact that he was so full of himself.

Suddenly the smile on his face vanished.

"You wait Jade. One day you'll be BEGGING to be with me" Malfoy said in a menacing tone.

"Where have I heard that before? I honestly doubt that'll happen Draco!"

"There you go again with the whole Draco thing! What's wrong with you?"

"Does being different scare you?" with that she stomped off forgetting her book on the table.

Now that Draco thought about it that was the thing that drew him most towards Jade. Not her looks.

He grabbed the book and walked after her.

----------------------------------------------------

I have a feeling this might be a really long story… oh well! oO

Don't worry, Malfoy isn't going soft and Jade isn't a boring old stupid girl character you see all the time. Hopefully I can make it more interesting as the story goes along.

I'm actually making this story up as I go along. I hope it's not TOO bad.

Reviews please!


	7. Feelings Unleashed

I'm trying to make this story go faster but it's kind of difficult when you don't know what's gonna happen next. XD

-------------------------

As Jade was stomping away from the library she was looking down at her feet thinking of what just happened. Not knowing where she was going she ran into the littlest Weasley, Ginny, whom she met a few days ago.

THUD

"Oh! I'm sorry Ginny! I wasn't paying attention." said Jade hastily.

"Don't worry about it Jade I was just heading towards…"

Jade looked at Ginny waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Mhmmmm…" Ginny mumbled with a dazed look on her face.

Jade turned around to see what the young girl was looking at, it was Malfoy.

"Hello there Jade, I was looking for you." Draco said nodding towards the girls, "Something wrong Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her trance and grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her away from the metallic god.

"What was that for Ginny?"

"He talked to us!"

"Ok? Something bad about that?"

"I've been dieing for him to notice me ever since ever!"

"I thought you liked Harry…"

"Nope! Draco's the one for me" Ginny exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Huh…I see."

"You don't like him do you?"

"As a friend…sure…"

Ginny gazed longingly at Draco and then realized she was late for lunch. She just ran off without saying goodbye to Jade.

"Bye Draco!" Ginny said batting her eyelashes.

Malfoy didn't respond.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked with a smile.

"You're always so nice so I thought I'd return the favor. You left your book in the library…" Draco said handing the book to her.

Jade rolled her eyes and took the book from him.

"So I overheard your conversation…you regard me as a friend?" Draco asked with an evil smile.

"Sure why not." Jade shrugged.

"I don't get you Jade."

"Who does _Draco._"

"More importantly Ginny fancies YOU." Jade said plopping down on a bench near the Great Hall.

"Everyone fancies me!" Draco announced sitting down right next her.

"You're too much." she said disgusted.

"So…heading toward lunch Ms. Black?"

Jade stopped when he said her last name.

"Please don't do that…" Jade said with a frown.

"What? Say Ms. Black? Ms. Black…Jade Black…" Malfoy said purposely trying to annoy her. He didn't want to go too far because he was pretty sure Jade would punch him in the face if he did that. She was an assertive girl. Definitely not one to mess with.

Jade just stared into his steel eyes thinking of what he said and she broke down. Tears started pouring out of her beautiful hazel eyes.

Draco was surprised.

"Great…tears!" Draco slammed his head against the wall. _People crying makes me sick._

"Sorry about that, I just broke down. I should've known you would have done that. I've just kept my emotions in about my father and his death, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Just stop the tears and I'll be ok. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry about things you can't change."

"You're sickening Draco you know that? Whenever someone shows the slightest bit of emotions besides anger you react towards it with hitting on them. Can't you just stop?"

"You're telling me to stop being charming? I'm a gift to women love and I'm not gonna waste that on emotions."

"You shouldn't be hitting on me when you have a perfectly good whore waiting for you at the Slytherin table." Jade said frustrated. She stood up and walked towards the Great Hall doors.

"What…you mean Pansy? She means nothing to me!" Malfoy said following her.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Doesn't everyone what?" Draco said confused.

"Doesn't everyone mean nothing to you? The only thing you're good at is having meaningless relationships with girls. And guess what Malfoy…THAT'S USELESS!"

_Honestly, there is no talking sense into this boy!_

She stomped off towards the Great Hall. When she flung open the huge oak doors the smell of delicious food calmed her immediately.

Meanwhile outside Draco punched the wall.

_What's with her? Having meaningless relationships is the best thing any guy could wish for. She's just jealous she doesn't have the godly looks I do to pull off relationships like that._

Satisfied with his analysis on Jade he walked in the Hall with a bloody fist and a smirk.

_I'll just tell Crabbe and Goyle I got in a fight with a stupid first year. They're too dumb to realize a first year wouldn't dare come near me._

------------------------------------

I'm trying not to make Draco so soft but it happens. --

Uggh I don't know who I should put Jade with? Anyone want to help me out? You can suggest anyone at Hogwarts. Doesn't mean I'll put her with him but suggestions help!


	8. A Chat With Harry

I sadly don't own any of it…except for Jade Black of course.

Okay in my version of Harry Potter, Cedric didn't die. Deal with it! D He's too cute to die. Of course I don't know what he looks like but in my mind he's uber good looking. To kill him off would be like killing off Draco! gasp I shudder at the thought. XD

You might not tell but my story is very americanized. Xx I'm not all that sure how to make it Englishy. Hehe…oh well!

-------------------------------------------------------

Jade sat down next to Harry and started piling food on her plate. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were just finishing their lunches.

"Find the book you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. _Just like Hermione to talk about a book…_

Hermione glared at Ronald.

Jade managed to mumble a "Mhmm." while stuffing her face with food. She surprisingly finished eating the same time as everyone else.

"What class is next guys?" Jade asked wiping her face with a napkin.

"Actually Defense Against the Dark Arts." the red head answered.

"I guess I'll just start my potion essay. I don't really feel like practicing quidditch." Jade said tiredly.

"Are you okay Jade? You don't seem your normal spunky self…" Harry asked genuinely interested in her well-being. Ron and Hermione didn't hear the question since they were too busy arguing over Ron's eating habits.

"Actually Harry…can I talk to you outside?" Jade asked while avoiding Harry's gorgeous green eyes. She knew that once she looked into them she would burst into tears.

Harry nodded with a worried look on his face. He stepped away from the table and Jade followed. They walked into the hall that just recently was home to Jade's earlier conversation with the Slytherin Prince.

They headed behind a pillar so once lunch was over few students would be able to see them.

"I've just been thinking about Sirius lately and I can't handle it anymore. You're the closest thing I've got to family. We're practically brother and sister. I just thought…" Jade dragged on.

"I was waiting for you to bring this up. It's good to finally see someone that knows EXACTLY what I'm going through. If you ever want to talk about it I'm here." Harry said with a quaint smile. He put his arm around Jade.

Jade put her head on his shoulder, "I just miss him so much…even if he wasn't around much. He was a great dad. We were so close. I'm sure you know what I mean." She was holding back her tears.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't cry Jade. It's taken me a while to get over it but there's nothing we can do you know? You may think you're alone but you have me. If you think of all the great things that happened with him you don't even remember that he's gone. He died an honorable death."

He put his hand on the side of her head and rubber her cheek with his thumb. She took his hand from her face and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

As soon as she said those words a handsome dark haired boy stopped in front of them. He was tall and well built, not to skinny not to buff. He had beautiful eyes that were mysterious. He almost tied Harry with the prettiest eyes.

"Sorry Harry…was I interrupting something?" He asked in a smooth voice.

Jade and Harry stood up.

"No not at all! Jade meet Cedric, Cedric…this is Jade. We were just talking."

Jade gave him a small smile; she was to busy getting lost in his eyes. Cedric returned the smile and ran his hand through his silky dark brown hair. She could tell he was lost in her eyes too.

"I was just going to ask you about some homework."

"You shouldn't be asking me, you should be asking Hermione!" Harry smirked.

Cedric chuckled at Harry. Hermione and Ron passed by and waved towards Harry and Jade.

"I better get going, don't want to miss my favorite class!"

Harry left Cedric and Jade by the pillar.

"Well this is awkward…" Jade mumbled.

Cedric chuckled again. Jade was falling in love with his laugh.

"Where are you headed?" Cedric questioned as they started to walk down the hall.

"To my dorm…" She explained to him all about how she didn't have to take DADA.

"Well it's on my way to the dungeons, I'll walk you there."

As they walked through the corridor talking about everything you could imagine Draco was watching them. He was too ashamed to look Jade in the face.

Draco thought to himself, _I almost talked about feelings…with a GIRL! I never talk about anything but myself with girls. It's not like they mind…they're to busy adoring my sexy beastness. _

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they both stopped.

"I hope I see you around."

"It was great talking to you."

Jade entered the dormitory and leaned against the wall. sigh _He was amazing._

Meanwhile Cedric rushed towards the dungeon. He lost track of time when him and Jade were walking. He rushed into the potions room and sat down at his normal seat. _She's amazing._

----------------------------------------------------

I think Cedric was a good choice for her…no? ;

Can anyone tell me if Cedric is in the same grade as the trio or a grade above? Also is he in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Thanks a bazillion!

Guess what guys? I semi have a plan for this story! yay. XP

Review please and thank you!


	9. The Last Straw

Blehh...this story was turning into a Mary Sue. I fixed the first chapter (At the Station), Getting Sorted, and Feelings Unleashed. Hopefully that made the story seem a little less Mary Sueish. The changes are kind of subtle but be sure to read those chapters over again!

Yes I know Cedric died in the 4th book but he's still alive in my story.

I'm still open to any suggestions on how to make this story better. )

------------------------------------------------------

Jade was sitting in transfiguration daydreaming about Cedric. It's been two weeks since they started going out. She still remembered when he asked her out.

_She was sitting in the library and found a book sitting at her usual table. She was looking for the book forever. She opened it up and saw a note, "Meet me at the astronomy tower." She stuffed the note back in the book and ran to the tower. When we she got up there the first thing she noticed were all the stars in the sky. It was incredibly romantic. Then Cedric came out of the shadows. She smiled like she always did when she saw him. He put his arms around her waist and said, "Be my girlfriend?" She replied, "Of course." Then they kissed. It was short, but sweet all the same. She'd never been so happy in her life. Being in Cedric's arms was the only place she wanted to be._

"Ms. Jade? What's the answer?"

"Err...yes?

Professor McGonagall nodded with a disappointed smile. _She needs to stop daydreaming._

Jade was relieved that class was over. Of course she liked the class but she didn't want to get caught daydreaming again.

-----------------------

"Wake up Jade! You have a game today!" Hermione said while shaking Jade to wake up.

Jade did her morning routine and stopped in front of the mirror. She brushed her shoulder length brunette hair until it was shiny and soft. She popped her contacts into her hazel eyes and brushed her teeth. Pleased with how she looked she headed toward breakfast.

"Hey guys." Jade said sleepily to her friends.

"Hey Jade! Are you ready for the game? I can't wait! We're going to crush those Ravens." Harry said all to eagerly.

Jade gave him an annoyed look and chucked a muffin at his head.

_He was team captain so he had a reason to be excited but come on. _

Even getting hit by a crusty muffin couldn't put a damper to Harry's spirits.

Jade just smiled. _He has so much spirit._

------------------------

Jade walked with her fellow Gryffindor team mates onto the field. She breathed in the smell of the new grass.

"Getting pumped up yet?" Harry asked with a big smile.

Jade winked at him, "As much as I'll ever be."

They hopped on their brooms and flew up above the field. Jade was waiting at a spot next to Harry in the air waiting for the balls to be released. She was just a mediocre chaser but her best attribute was that she could always fly fast to grab a ball in the beginning of the game. The other team's chasers were counting on her to get the red ball.

Jade snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whistle blow signaling the beginning of the game.

She flew down and snatched the ball right from under Cho's nose. (Cho was a Ravenclaw chaser).

And so began the game.

---------------------------------

Jade walked with her head down in defeat into the locker room. Gryffindor lost by a few points. She hated losing as much as Harry…and that was a lot. None of the team members were talking so it was dead silent in the changing room.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get them next time." Jade managed to say with a quaint smile in the midst of all her frustration.

Harry nodded and the rest smiled back at her.

Jade was the last one to leave the locker room. Sulking made her move slower. As soon as she opened the door to walk to her dorm Draco was there.

"I'm not really in the mood to have another argument Draco."

"Oh me neither. I was just going to ask you something."

Jade waited impatiently tapping her foot.

"A Hogsmeade trip is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

She was surprised. _I thought he got the point that I didn't like him. Maybe that topic was to hard for Malfoy to comprehend._

"It would be an honor to go with me you know." Malfoy winked.

Jade looked disgusted "Please!"

She could tell Malfoy was getting annoyed. His expression soon changed the surprise when the little redhead Ginny appeared.

"Why hello Draco." She said batting her eyelashes once again.

Jade rolled her eyes. _Boy that was getting annoying._

"The answer is no Draco and that's final. I have a boyfriend you know." She stomped off before he could say anything else. She heard someone following her and suspected it was Draco. Instead she found Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing? He asked you the dance! You should be honored to go with him!"

"Yeah that's what he said." Jade told her shaking her head. _I'm starting to get a headache with all this nonsense._

"But he's so pretty! He's the most handsome guy in Hogwarts you know. He's a great quidditch player too. My brother would be furious if I went out with him though. Oh I know I'll go out with one day no matter what anyone says. He's so…"

Jade cut her off before anymore of her squealing nonsense could continue.

"Just stop talking!" She said loudly but exhausted. She rubbed her temples in a failed attempt to cure her headache.

Ginny stopped talking and walking.

Jade sighed. _Well that's a miracle._

"That was the single most rude thing ever!"

_I don't have time for this!_ Jade just passed by Ginny trying to ignore her.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ginny shrieked. The freckle face grabbed Jade's robes and pulled her back.

"Don't touch me…" Jade mumbled with a serious look on her face.

Ginny hmmpfed.

Jade tried to control her anger and turned her back on the red-head and kept walking.

Ginny once again pulled her around and managed to scratch her across the face. Jade instantly reacting to the attack punched her in the face. Jade had amazing reflexes.

Ginny layed on the floor in amazement.

Jade sighed and helped her off the floor.

"I don't regret hitting you because you were bloody annoying. But I'm not going to leave you here."

Ginny was still in surprised.

"Blast Ended Skrewt Dung."

The portrait opened and she helped the girl into the dorm.

She managed to get Ginny into the bed across from her.

"You hit me!" She yelled at Jade finally realizing what happened.

Jade sighed and pulled the covers over her head.

_I better get a good sleep tonight. I'll have to deal with Ron in the morning._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! )


	10. The Letter

Let's put some more drama/mystery in this story! )

---------------------------------------------------------

Jade woke up to a loud tapping sound at a window near her bed. She hurriedly got up from her bed so the annoying sound wouldn't wake anymore of her roommates. She realized the sound was coming from a small, smoky grey owl with a letter attached to its leg.

_A bit early for letters isn't it? She checked her watch to see it was only 6:00 A.M._

She untied the letter from the annoyed owl.

Written on the front of the off white envelope were the words, "Jade Black" in silver cursive. Inside it there was a note that read…

_Jade,_

_ Enclosed is something I think you'll like._

_ Best wishes._

She flipped over the envelope to see whom it was from but nothing else was inscribed on it.

She reached into the letter to see what was attached and she was stunned. It was a golden necklace. She remembered it fondly but it didn't make sense.

_It can't be the same one can it? Someone must be messing with me. But no one knows about it…maybe it's just a coincidence…_

_She carefully handled the heart shape pendant necklace. In the middle was a single, sparkling diamond. Around the gorgeous jewel were tiny letters. "My Angel". _

Jade's heart sank at the sight of those two simple words. She took a deep, slow breath trying to figure things out.

"Who sent this?" She asked the owl while petting it softly.

Jade walked towards the end of her bed where her school trunk lied. She unlatched the buckle in the front and opened it. She shifted all her school robes to one side and picked up a tiny silver box that was hidden at the bottom. It had her name in golden letters carved onto the top. She took the box and set it on her bed. She sat there for what seemed like hours just staring at the box. Jade finally opened the beautiful box. Immediately tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't mind crying this time because no one was awake to see her. Out of the many trinkets in the box she picked up a single photograph.

A woman with wavy blonde hair was sitting in the park with a little girl on her lap. They were both waving happily.

"Mom…" Jade whispered to herself.

Her mother was in her early 30's and had the same beautiful hazel eyes that Jade had. The little girl was about 5 years old with her brown hair tied up in pigtails. The little girl's face had pure joy written all over it.

She smiled to herself. Jade showed the same expression of pure happiness as the little girl in the picture did. She began daydreaming again.

"You know you look more and more like your mother everyday…" her father used to tell her, "such natural beauty, such grace. When I look in your eyes I see your mother. When I see you smile I see your mother smiling. When I hear your lovable laugh I hear her laugh too. Whenever I think about how she's gone or I'm lonely and sad I just think of you and I know everything will be all right. I know she'll still be here with me…with us." He paused. "Oh Jade, my angel. I love you so much. I promise I'll always be here for you even when you're mother can't.

More tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered what her father said. He was the man who taught her about everything in life. The man who loved and cared for her as much as two parents would have. She watched her tears fall onto the photo blurring the image. Her tears stopped when something in the picture caught her eye. On her mother's neck was the necklace. The gold heart, exactly like the one she received.

She was in complete shock. _Could it be the same one?_

---------------------------------------------

Oo lala! Cliffhanger! XP

Sorry it's short…I didn't want to ruin the mood!


	11. Ginny's Bruise

Just to all of those who were wondering…yes I know Cedric's dead but not in this story. P

Yay CeruleanAngel…you're so kind. D

Thanks to all my other reviewers too. It really keeps me going!

----------------------------------------------------

Jade snapped out of her reminiscing when Ginny woke up next to her. Her face was badly bruised around the cheek/eye area. _No hiding this from Ron._

"Morning Jade." Ginny said while stretching and yawning.

Seeing the red head wake up Jade quickly wiped the tears off her face.

"Morning Ginny." She said kind of embarrassed. "Look I had to do what I did last night…"

Ginny quickly cut her off. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you did it for no reason. I was being stupid. Whenever I think of Draco I just get all…" She sighed with a smile.

Jade smirked. "You just get all dreamy…like now?"

Ginny nodded. "What's that?"

"Just a necklace…" she said putting it on.

"It's pretty."

"Thanks…" Jade paused. "Let's get going ok?" She didn't want to explain something she didn't even understand herself.

She didn't think about the necklace or the mysterious letter the rest of the day.

--------------------------------

Jade and Ginny walked toward breakfast. Every now and then people would whisper and point to Ginny's face.

"I'm gonna get it from Ron huh?"

Ginny nodded shamefully. It was clear to Jade that the young girl was fed up with Ron trying to know and control every aspect of her life.

The two girls sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron spit out all of the food in his mouth when he saw Ginny's bruise. (And that was A LOT of food.) Hermione was thoroughly disgusted.

"What happened to your face sis? I'm gonna kill whoever did that to you!" Ron said with his face slowly turning red.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You better plan my funeral then Harry."

Ginny giggled and immediately covered her mouth when she saw the expressions on the trios' faces. They were in complete shock.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Hermione asked completely confused as to why someone would hit another person. She wasn't familiar with the concept of fights. "It's totally barbaric!" Hermione would say.

Ron's embarrassment added on to his surprise.

Jade looked over to Ginny, "You want to explain it?"

Ginny smiled and explained the whole thing to them. Meanwhile, Jade was busy eating. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day you know.

"Besides…I forgive her. So stop going all mental Ron. We're cool now." Ginny told the trio.

"Well as long as you guys are okay now…" Ron said still unsure if he should yell at Jade or believe his little sister.

Jade thought to herself. _Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. _

She frowned when she looked up from her food. He still looked angry! _Why couldn't he just get over it like Hermione and Harry? Even Ginny got over it faster than he did and she's the one with the giant purple bruise!_

"Looks like there's a fighter in you Jade." Draco said sitting down in between her and Ginny. "I always knew something like this would happen." He dropped his volume level so no one could hear and he whispered in her ear, "It's very sexy." He winked.

The annoyed brunette whispered in his ear, "If you say that again I'll punch YOU in the face." The she pushed him away from her face. _Everything I do is sexy to him._

"What are YOU doing here?" Hermione asked.

Jade was observing her friends. They all somehow managed to glare at Malfoy at the same time. _They really hate him don't they?_

Draco snorted and said in an extremely fake sad voice. "I know when I'm not wanted." He left the table and Ginny let out a delighted sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked his little sister.

Ginny began blushing "Uhh…"

Jade knew she didn't want Ron to find out about her secret so she decided to change the subject.

"A Hogsmeade trip is coming up you know. Are all of you guys going?"

The all nodded in unison.

"Are you going to come with us Jade?"

"Well I need to talk to Cedric about that first."

"You guys are so cute together you know that?" Hermione said dreamily.

Harry gave a proud smile. _I'm glad she's found someone good. She deserves the best._

Jade smiled a genuine smile. "I'm going to go talk to him about it now. I'll catch up with you guys in class later."

She headed towards the Ravenclaw table and sat by her Cedric.

"There you are, I was wondering when you were going to come visit me." Cedric said after he kissed her on the cheek.

Immediately after that happened Cho stood up and left the table looking disgusted.

Cedric look disappointed. "She's mad at me you know. After she found out we started dating she hasn't been the same."

"If she can't accept it that's her problem." Jade thought to herself, _She's a great quidditch player but every now and then she can be a prat. _She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?"

He nodded eagerly. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Aww…how sweet and unlike you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I need to get my books."

She left the table and Cho sat back down.

Cedric shook his head at her. "Really Cho, stop acting like that. We're happy together."

--------------------------------------

Review please and thank you.


End file.
